stormmagic_of_cirquihohdohfandomcom-20200214-history
Codaz Repooh Dnob
Codaz Repooh Dnob was a powerful mage. He ruled for King Ventoral, and lived for around five thousand years, as his last documented birthday was on 1924. No one knows how he came to being, because he states he simply 'woke up' one day in Lodien Lothien, or what its old name was, Excos Cuaensio. The animals took care of him for two-hundred years, when he was known as Cuadoz Reapoahi Dernobb, which comes out of translation as Codaz Repooh Dnob. After 248 years had passed, the Thorns of Fel Dragyhr, known now as a Sunken ship, crossed the Tumbletop Mountains and intoxicated Excos Cuaensio, and Codaz fled with the help of Rhajhi, a tiger, Juruono, a wolf, and Cuarnos, a panda. the three bravely sacrificed themselves in an attempt to save him. From then on Codaz was on the run, hopping from place to place for many years, until three thousand years later he came to Orlack, where King Ventoral made him Captain of the Guard. When Ventoral died two hundred and a half years later, Codaz guarded his tomb until at least seven hundred years later a herd of Pink Poofoo rabbits destroyed it. He met Max twenty years later, and returned to cleanse Lodien Lothien from nearly 4,200 years of pain and troubles. Codaz appeared later after the Wraith Queen destroyed part of Lodien Lothien. Within seconds he had sliced her apart so many times that she was forced to retreat. Though she tried to retaliate using her Sorrow Spear, he destroyed that as well. Before she could activate any explosions, Codaz sliced her to tiny pieces. After a minute or so of this, she realized that her magic was severely depleted, and, should this go on, she would die. She created a blast of energy that knocked everyone back, and fled. Much later, he participated in an attack on the Sigorian Mountains to defeat the Wraith Queen. While Max and the others death with the Wraiths, Codaz went directly in to kill the Wraith Queen. However, before he could find her, he was struck by a very large stone that created a gigantic hole in the side of his head. And before Codaz could heal that, the Wraith Queen appeared and stabbed him in the chest. He died a sixth time, and, unable to return to Earth until the Aurora hit, was stuck dead. Purpose Codaz Repooh Dnob may have entered the world the same way Henry did; through a temporal hole. But it is widely believed he is an all-powerful being sent to this Earth through the Aurora Borealis. The Aurora is the only known force that can rip open a hole between the Astral Planes and this Earth. Max conducted tests and the readings showed blank. Codaz was yet a skilled wizard but could not exceed high power. However, intrestingly enough, he, in a way, is immortal. He died at least four times before his first seen death, each time returning to Earth when the Aurora hit. Yet the Aurora is also a powerful source of magic; it could be possible that his sheer power, similiar to Aether, keeps his conciousness alive until the Aurora, which then draws on it's magic until it has enough to create a new body. However, some state Codaz's death has a signifigant meaning. It is quite possible he is an Essential Immortal, or one who is truly a magic-bound but has taken form of a wizard, in which case he has roughly 900 years before he must abandon his body. Dispersal will probably occur when his is around 3,000. Magical Abilities One of Codaz's more interesting abilities is Vanishment. Though his attacks are somewhat weak, his Vanishing ability allows him to completely disperse almost any magical attack directed at him. This allows for his unique fighting technique: he vanishes any oncoming magical attack and repeatedly strikes at his opponent until he wins. However, he cannot Vanish any attack if he can't detect it coming. Therefore, sneak attacks are very useful when fighting him. Codaz also cannot block an attack that is too fast for him. The Sorrow Spear used by the Wraith Queen was far too fast for him to block. Finally, his largest weakness is the fact that he can only vanish magical attacks. Attacks that are completely physical, such as a sword slash, can't be Vanished. They can, however, be stripped of any magical ability that has been bestowed upon them. For instance, when a Wraith attacked with a sword capable of Lightning Generation, Codaz destroyed the magic in the sword, leaving the Wraith with a completely normal weapon. Though he is capable of large scale sword attacks, his defense is somewhat weak. Though he can Vanish attacks, if he is taken by surprise he can be easily defeated. Considering his body has no regenerative abilities, an attack that stabs him or takes out one of his limbs can be devastating. Therefore, terrain that provides significant cover for his enemy can be extremely bad for Codaz.